I Hear You Knocking/Transcript
Previously on The Originals :KEELIN: I don't go free until we make a weapon that can kill Marcel. And since I am on the most wanted list of every psycho who wants your family dead, I guess I'm Team Mikaelson whether I like it or not. :ZEALOT: You freed it, Vincent. You gave it breath. And now it must be fed :HOPE: I had a bad dream. :MARY: You're safe. :VINCENT: I saw something today, and it's something that I've seen before. This city is in danger. It means the hollow. The hollow is coming. :LARA: The Hollow wants power. The kind that only comes from sacrifice. :VINCENT: This thing is dark, it's angry, it's very powerful. Everything that you want to keep buried -- it's going to use that and make you do exactly what it wants you to do. They wanted us here. They want to channel your power and anchor the Hollow to the living world. :LARA: It will feed... And it will rise. :HOPE: It's here. The Hollow. It's here. Woods 990 A.D. scene is a flashback of young Niklaus; a memory of his childhoold. He's in the woods, mixing and grinding berries into paints. He hears the cries of men in the distance and goes to investigates. There is a dying man, impaled to a tree barely alive. :DYING MAN: Please. Help me. Please. appears and goes over and stabs the man, killing him. :MIKAEL: You would show mercy to an enemy?! A fiend who plotted to raid our home? Mercy... Is for the weak, Niklaus You... Look at you, boy. You are pathetic. If you are determined to prove yourself a weakling, I should cast you out! Better your brothers not be exposed to a coward! scene returns to present day Klaus, at the Abattoir, who gets up from a chair and goes to check on Hope who is still in bed though faking that she's asleep as a blue light appears. Title Card St. James Infirmary is at the bar, drinking when Sofya comes in. :SOFYA: You didn't come back to your place last night. What's going on? :MARCEL: I just spent the last six hours going to every palm reader, exorcist and witch doctor I know. Now, they all say I'm fine, but ever since the bayou, something is off. :SOFYA: What do you mean off? points to the cracked mirror. :SOFYA: The mirror cracked in the exact shape of the sigil we've seen all over town. :MARCEL: We killed witches who follow that. They tried to anchor it to our world. Now I think I think it's anchored to me. :SOFYA: Then you need a witch. A good one. I know someone. :MARCEL: Yeah, I need a New Orleans witch. Vincent has a history with this thing, and this thing did just kill his friend, so I think he'll help me. :SOFYA: And in the meantime, I'm supposed to do what? Cross my fingers and hope you're not possessed? :MARCEL: That's not gonna happen to me. :SOFYA: Good. 'Cause I'm not letting you out of my sight until you're cured. The Abattoir :KLAUS: Hope? Hope? is looking in a mirror and begins to succumb to the Hollow's influence. :MIKAEL/HOLLOW (echoing): Today you will die at the hands of Marcel, unless you kill your enemy first. :HOPE: Dad? We're ready to go. Aren't you coming? doesn't answer Hope. Concerned, Klaus speaks with Elijah. :KLAUS: You need to go to the bayou without me. :ELIJAH: Why? :KLAUS: Take Hope. I'll be right behind you. :ELIJAH: Why? :KLAUS: My daughter nearly died. I have to make sure the threat to her is over. :ELIJAH: Not without me you cannot. :KLAUS: Brother, Marcel loathes you most of all. Freya will help me here. I need to know my child is safe. You and Hayley can assure that. St. Louis Cathedral is asleep and a drink is on the floor beside her bed. :KEELIN: Mm. Is this for me? Oh, sweet angel of mercy. Mmm. This almost makes up for the whole kidnapping thing. :FREYA: Oh, let's not forget, that whole kidnapping thing kept you alive. As for the coffee, it's the least I could do, considering you helped us make our breakthrough. :KEELIN: The last I remember was you saying you figured it out, and then we started drinking tequila like water. So how am I borderline comatose, and you're Little Miss Sunshine? :FREYA: Because of this: "hangover cure". Thousand years old. Also, because mission accomplished. :KEELIN: Do you really think that weapon could kill Marcel? :FREYA: It took some time, my blood, Esther's magic, Marcel's venom and the ashes of Lucien Castle. Combined, it will be powerful enough to kill him. :KEELIN: So, we're done, then? Yeah, I go back to my life, you go back to yours? :FREYA: Yeah. A deal's a deal. :KEELIN: Hey, look, don't look so disappointed. I mean, this wasn't exactly built to be a long-term friendship. :FREYA: I guess this is good-bye. :KEELIN: Like you said, mission accomplished. Okay. So, I'll see you. Okay. phone vibrates; it's Klaus, he send her a message "need to talk". Lafayette Cemetery :MARCEL: leaving a voicemail. Vincent, it's me, again. We were supposed to meet an hour ago. All right, call me back as soon as you get this. :SOFYA: This is absurd. I'm calling my guy. shadow passes in the background, catching Marcel's attention. :MARCEL: All right, whoever you are, this is the wrong day to be playing games. Elijah has tracked down Marcel. :MARCEL: Elijah. What are you doing here? Did you not learn your lesson the last time I put you down? :ELIJAH/HOLLOW: Does this bravado help to relieve your pathetic fear? :MARCEL: Oh, you think I'm afraid of you? :ELIJAH/HOLLOW: Terrified. :MARCEL: I put you down twice before. Maybe the third time's the charm. lunges at Elijah though he disappears. :ELIJAH/HOLLOW: "The spirit I have seen may be the devil, and the devil hath power to assume a pleasing shape." Do you not recall your Shakespeare, Marcellus? The ghost which appeared to Hamlet. And then, of course unrelenting tragedy. :MARCEL: You're not Elijah. or better yet, the Hollow taking the appearance of Elijah, flashes cold blue eyes at Marcel. St. Louis Cathedral is slicing his hand, pour some of his blood into a bowl for Freya. :FREYA: Tell me again what happened at this ritual. :KLAUS: I fought evil, and I saved children. I should be given a medal. Instead, I've been infected by some depraved ghost. :FREYA: Well, I know purging spells and cleansing rituals, so I can fix this. In the meantime, have you considered that you're not the only one infected? :KLAUS: Marcel was exposed, as well. :FREYA: In your visions, our father's goading you to kill your enemy. If Marcel has seen something similar... :KLAUS: Then we're all on the chopping block. :FREYA: I need to purify you both. :KLAUS: No! Not yet. If the Hollow can look into me, then I can look back at it, find out what it is, what it wants. :FREYA: It's too dangerous, Klaus. :KLAUS: This thing came after Hope. :FREYA: Fine. I'll give you an hour. And something else. picks up the enchanted dagger. The means to kill the unkillable king of New Orleans. If Marcel comes after you, use this. is visibly annoyed. :FREYA: Oh. You're mad I kept a secret from you? Fine. Chastise me once you've made it through the day. The Bayou Elijah and Hope are walking through a field of flowers. :HAYLEY: I do miss it out here. :ELIJAH: Yeah, looks like you're not alone. You know, we could be happy out here. :HAYLEY: I think you might stand out in that suit. :ELIJAH: Well, I was thinking jeans, shorts and flip flops. :HAYLEY: I want to build a life with you, Elijah. With Hope. I want us to be happy. :ELIJAH: So we do that. Together. In jean shorts. approach Mary's cabin, and Hope knocks on the door. :HOPE: Grandma Mary! :MARY: Well, hello, sweetheart. Oh, my girl. Oh. :HOPE: I picked you some flowers. :MARY: Honey darling, why don't you run on inside. I need to talk to your mama. does what she's told and she addresses Hayley. Didn't know you were bringing him. :HAYLEY: Mary, come on. :MARY: Vampires aren't welcome. You're the exception. Rules of the house. :ELIJAH: I'll leave you two. :HAYLEY: Seriously? :MARY: You know how I feel. Our kind winds up dead when they're around. Yesterday, we lost Lara. I wake up to hear there's been some kind of occult massacre in the woods. Let me guess Mikaelsons are involved. :HAYLEY: That's why I'm here. I want to talk about what really caused that massacre last night. Lafayette Cemetery :ELIJAH/HOLLOW: So young. And taken before her time. While those immortal tyrants continue to wander free. :MARCEL: What is this? Evil spirit appears to me as the guy I hate, for what? Huh? To scare me? If this is all in my head, I could just as easily wish your ass away. :KLAUS/HOLLOW: Your wishes won't bring back the dead. Nor will they grant you solace. Let's not forget, Elijah killed you as well. Can you close your eyes and wish that away? :ELIJAH/HOLLOW: I betrayed you without a second thought. :KLAUS/HOLLOW: Give in to your desire. :ELIJAH/HOLLOW: Seize your revenge. :KLAUS/HOLLOW: Why not start with me? :MARCEL: What do you get out of me killing Klaus? Is this just a game? :KLAUS/HOLLOW: It is a game. And it's rather fun. :ELIJAH/HOLLOW: You are here to deliver a sacrifice. :KLAUS/HOLLOW: Either Klaus or you. Two powerful souls, both fighting to the death. :ELIJAH/HOLLOW: Now, doesn't that sound wonderful? vamp speeds and attacks the illusion of Elijah only to reveal that it's Sofya. :SOFYA: Marcel! Hey! Hey. Hey, it's me. release her throat. I knew this was bad. I have a witch on the way. You're coming with me. We're gonna fix you. French Quart Street like Marcel, is suffering from visions of the Hollow. :DYING MAN/HOLLOW: Help me. Please. Help me. :MIKAEL/HOLLOW (echoing): Mercy is for the weak! I assumed you'd run. Like the pathetic, sniveling coward that you are. :KLAUS: And I assume I have the misfortune of addressing the, uh What was your name? The inept? The vacant? The Hollow. Yes. :MIKAEL/HOLLOW: You address no one. I am not here. (whispering) I'm only in your head. I can see your worst fear: the father that you loathed, the terror that this is how your daughter may one day perceive you. :KLAUS: A depraved demon sputtering psychoanalysis? Perhaps you speak from personal experience. Do you come from a broken home? Daddy drank? Mommy never loved you? You seem to think Marcel will kill me today. But he's had five years to do that. He didn't do it then. He won't do it now. I, however, have long had the will to end him. Now I have the weapon. :MIKAEL/HOLLOW: Eager boy. You have shown that you have a talent for brutality. But can you summon that same beast to do what is necessary today? When your once-beloved son comes to finish you, will you kill him? Or die a coward? :KLAUS: Let's find out, shall we? St. Louis Cathedral is preparing a spell by pouring blood over a totem she's created. It's in the shape of the Hollow's sigil. Keelin enters the bell tower, getting Freya's attention. :FREYA: Forget something? :KEELIN: Yeah. My Hippocratic oath. I was halfway to the bus station, and I realized that you're here alone, Marcel is still alive, and I'm bailing on you. And, all things considered, you did cure me of my curse, so let's see this thing through. :FREYA: Well, I appreciate that, but, um, as usual, I'm in the middle of a family crisis. :KEELIN: What'd they get into now? :FREYA: Last night, Klaus was infected by dark magic, unlike any I've ever seen. This totem represents that power, and the only way to figure out how to heal him is to channel it, which will give it access to me. :KEELIN: That sounds safe. Okay, look, not to tell you how to handle your sorcery, but you haven't slept in days, you're dehydrated, stressed. :FREYA: I don't have a choice. :KEELIN: Okay. Then let me help. That's what friends do, right? The Bayou (Mary's Cabin) :HAYLEY: All we know is this cult wanted to sacrifice children. Somehow Lara got caught up in it, and when she tried to get out, she couldn't, and she killed herself. :MARY: That doesn't make sense. Someone is recruiting Crescents into a cult? :HAYLEY: That's what I need you to look out for, Mary Anything strange. These people obsess over specific imagery. It's a serpent eating its own tail. :MARY: What'd you say? :HAYLEY: A serpent. Like a dragon. When Hope was affected, she drew some. Here. shows Mary some of Hope's drawings. :MARY: There's something you need to see. St. James Infirmary :MARCEL (quietly): This guy, Dominic you trust him? :SOFYA: Loyalty is good for business, and I give him a lot of business. :DOMINIC: This spirit it's ancient. It ebbs and flows like the tide, feeding and sleeping. :MARCEL: So, it's awake, and I'm lunch. :DOMINIC: Well, it wants power. You're powerful. Right now it's stuck, caught between the world of the living and wherever it was trapped. :SOFYA: Was trapped? :DOMINIC: It broke free. Some time ago, there must have been a massive release of energy. :MARCEL: The Ancestral Realm. When Vincent blew the link, he must've set it free. :SOFYA: How do we get this thing off Marcel? :DOMINIC: Purification could work. Unless it comes back. Best bet, you'll have to send this thing back to sleep. See, spirits are just another form of power. They can be channeled, deflected, blocked. These beads keep me safe. They prevent any and all spirits from infecting my head. I could purify some for you, adjust them to your condition, of course. :MARCEL: Yeah, all right, let's do it. :DOMINIC: But to sever the spirit's link, you're gonna have to bury the beads at the root of this creature's power. :MARCEL: Well, how do I do that? :DOMINIC: Is there any place that it has manifested itself before? :MARCEL: Vincent mentioned an abandoned house. This thing lured kids there, attacked them, attacked Vincent. :SOFYA: Alright, then let's end this. :DOMINIC: Alright. I'll get started. leaves. :MARCEL: I can't let you come with me. I got to do this alone. :SOFYA: I don't take orders from you. grabs Sofya and embraces her in a kiss. :MARCEL: Please stay here. So I know you're safe. French Quarter Street :KLAUS: You know your way around, don't you? New Orleans native, I take it? I wonder, were you buried somewhere in the vicinity? Perhaps someone disturbed your tomb. Is that why you're such an angry ghost? :MIKAEL/HOLLOW: You don't intend to kill Marcel, do you? Your father was right. You are a coward. Because of you, he's lost everyone he loved. And now, due to your pathetic fear of Marcel, you will suffer the same fate. :KLAUS: More meaningless threats. Is that the extent of your power? I remain underwhelmed. :MIKAEL/HOLLOW: You think I'm powerless? Hollow stabs Klaus in the shoulder with the white oak stake. Klaus screams in pain and the Hollow disappears. :MIKAEL/HOLLOW: I can make you see and feel whatever I like. :KLAUS: Do your worst. I know the truth. The white oak is gone, Mikael is dead, and you are nothing more than a bad dream. :MIKAEL/HOLLOW: Well, then maybe I'll find my way into your daughter's dreams. What fun it will be to be in her head. attacks the Hollow, shoving him backwards, breaking it's neck in the process, though he appears behind Klaus. :MIKAEL/HOLLOW: Ruthless. Nicely done. spins around him, grabbing him by the neck and breaking it. Before the body hits the ground, the Hollow is coming from in front of him, though he grabs him back the neck and rips his throat out. However, when Klaus looks around him, he's killed three individuals. The Hollow appears behind him. :MIKAEL/HOLLOW: Imagine if I made you kill someone you cared about. Maybe I already have. last victim, reveals to be Freya. Dead on the ground, Klaus rushes to her side. :KLAUS: Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. :MIKAEL/HOLLOW: Next time, it might even be Hope. :KLAUS: No! :MIKAEL/HOLLOW: Even if you could resist, who will stop Marcel? After all, I'm having my fun with him. And I will make him tear through your family like you have these people. Now, you only have the one choice, boy. Kill Marcel or he will kill you and everyone you love. The Bayou (Mary's Cabin) :HAYLEY: This journal belonged to Mary's husband. He filled it in the months before he died. Most of it's revolutionist garbage. Plots for an uprising But there's stuff about my parents in there. :ELIJAH: What does he say about them? :HAYLEY: Ramblings about how they were traitors for dealing with vampires. :ELIJAH: You can see his writing deteriorate as his thoughts do. :HAYLEY: In the end, he can't even form a coherent sentence. Elijah, I think the Hollow made Mary's husband kill my parents. St. Anne's Church :FREYA/HOLLOW: Klaus, I was worried. :KLAUS: Freya, stay back. :FREYA/HOLLOW: What's wrong? :KLAUS: I don't want to hurt you. But I can't trust myself. :FREYA/HOLLOW: I trust you. :KLAUS: I said stay back! I've underestimated our foe. The Hollow is more powerful than I thought. It made me see things and do things. I can feel it in my head. :FREYA/HOLLOW: Then let me purify you. Okay? Hollow appearing as Freya attempts a spell. :FREYA/HOLLOW: Reinigen monde tavo veneno. Reinigen monde tavo ven... It's burrowed too deep. But I know what it wants. :KLAUS: For me to kill Marcel. Or for him to kill me. :FREYA/HOLLOW: Klaus, if this thing is demanding a blood sacrifice, if it's you or Marcel... don't let it be you. Hunt down Marcel and end this. :KLAUS: Don't follow me. Klaus leaves the church, the Hollow disappears. St. Louis Cathedral is putting the final touches on the spell she's working on as Keelin watches from behind. :KEELIN: You never stop, do you? Just, every day you do a spell, vanquish some evil, do another spell, rinse and repeat. :FREYA: I have hobbies. For instance, I collect the ashes of my enemies. :KEELIN: My point is that even during my most traumatic hospital rotations, I'd make time. Ten minutes, one minute, whatever I could steal, to go up to the roof, look up at the sky, and just breathe. Remind myself that there was a whole world away from the madness of the E.R. :FREYA: I'll-I'll care a lot more about that world once I know my brother's safe. Anything strange happens just wake me up, okay? :KEELIN: Okay. begins her spell on the Hollow totem. :FREYA: Din montre otimo sekre. Din montre otimo sekre. Din montre otimo sekre. Din montre otimo sekre. Din montre otimo sekre. Din montre otimo sekre. Hollow's spiritual form presents itself in fron of Freya and Keelin. :KEELIN: This is officially strange. :FREYA: Din montre otimo sekre. Din montre... :KEELIN: Freya? Freya! Damn it, Freya! forcefully shoves Freya into the adjacent wall, ending her spell. :KEELIN: Hey. You okay? :FREYA: It wants Klaus and Marcel to kill each other. And when they die, it will absorb their power, and then we'll never be able to stop it. Abandoned House has returned to the place where the Hollow first appeared to Vincent. He attempts to bury the purified beads and Klaus enters the home. :KLAUS: Hello, Marcel. door mystically slams shut. Seems neither of us is to leave until one of us dies. :MARCEL: I know you're seeing things, Klaus. But I have a way to fix that for both of us. :KLAUS: And I'm to take your word for it, am I? :MARCEL: Oh, don't be stupid. You can't beat me. :KLAUS: Oh, but I can. raises the dagger Freya enchanted. You see, courtesy of my dear sister. Now you're not so unkillable after all. St. Louis Cathedral :KEELIN: You can't just take off. :FREYA: That thing is forcing my brother into a sacrificial bloodbath. :KEELIN: Freya, you're bleeding. You need stitches. :FREYA: It'll have to wait. :KEELIN: You're not gonna do your brother any good if you have head trauma.At least let me go with you. I am not useless in a fight, I can control my form. :FREYA: Hey. I can take care of myself, okay? Trust me. The Bayou (Mary's Cabin) :HAYLEY: Growing up, I never belonged anywhere. Not in school. Not in foster care. I always thought if I could find my parents, I'd finally belong somewhere. :ELIJAH: You do belong somewhere. :HAYLEY: I did terrible things to find my family, Elijah. And when I did, they were already dead. And now I find out that the same people who killed them are the ones who hurt Hope. :ELIJAH: Listen to me. I will not let anything happen to you. Do you understand? phone vibrates; it's Freya. :ELIJAH: What is it? :FREYA: You need to come back to the city, or Marcel's going to kill Klaus. Abandoned House :MARCEL: Of course. You say our feud is over, but you're off building a weapon that can kill me. :KLAUS: Well, I wouldn't need it if I knew you could be trusted! :MARCEL: Well, trust me now and we both get to live! :KLAUS:How can you trust yourself? :MARCEL: Spelled beads keep me safe from this damn thing. I bury these here and we're done, all right? No need to fight. :MIKAEL/HOLLOW: He hopes to lower your guard with his lies. Then he will wrench the dagger out of your hand. Don't be a fool. :KLAUS: I am no fool. reaches the house, though she is blocked by a boundary spell. She chants a spell to break it. :FREYA: Repo oma dal most. Repo oma dal most. Repo oma dal most. :MARCEL: Damn it, Klaus, I didn't come to fight. Alright? Put the weapon down. :KLAUS: My family won't be safe unless you're put down! attacks Klaus and they struggle against each other :FREYA: Repo oma dal most. Repo oma dal most. suffers from a nose bleed as the spell is too strong for her to break. She pounds on the barrier in frustration. Hollow appears to Marcel. :ELIJAH/HOLLOW: End this. There is no other way. vamp speeds next to Freya and offers her his hand. :ELIJAH: Need a hand? and Marcel continue to struggle against each other. :FREYA: Repo oma dal most. Repo oma dal most. Repo oma dal most. Repo oma dal most. Repo... Repo oma dal most. Repo oma dal most. Repo oma dal most. Repo oma dal most. removes a stake from his side, blood pour on the ground. :MARCEL: I should've killed you when I had the chance. :KLAUS: Your mistake. :MIKAEL/HOLLOW: (to Klaus) Fight, you coward, or today will be your daughter's last. :KLAUS: I won't let you hurt my child. :ELIJAH/HOLLOW: (to Marcel) Do it now, or forever be a servant to the Mikaelsons. :MARCEL: I'm not this thing's puppet and neither are you. All right, we cannot give it what it wants. :ELIJAH/HOLLOW: Someone will. finally manages to break through the boundary spell by channeling Elijah. He bursts in and takes a hold of Marcel. :MIKAEL/HOLLOW: Kill your son, Klaus. Otherwise, I will find a way to control him, and Hope will never be safe. drops the dagger and breaks Marcel's neck. :MIKAEL/HOLLOW: Mercy is for the weak! Hollow presents itself in a new form, a shadow with a human-like figure shrouded in darkness. :FREYA: Leave my family alone! throws the purification potion and the bottle shatters against the shadow. It makes a high-pitched squealing and seemingly attacks them and then disappears. The Abattoir is drinking and offers it to Klaus. :KLAUS: I prefer my mind remain unaltered for the time being. :ELIJAH: Weird. I feel the exact opposite. :FREYA: Rest easy, brother. My spells have Marcel bound and cloaked. Even more, I can find no trace of the Hollow's magic in either of you. :ELIJAH: So where has it gone? It's a ghost. It could be anywhere, and since we know that it still wants to sacrifice someone powerful, we have to be prepared. reaches for the dagger, though Klaus grabs her hand. :KLAUS: I think I'll hold on to it for now. :FREYA: This wasn't a gift. Today proved Marcel's a threat, whether used as a sacrifice or possessed. :KLAUS: Regardless... :FREYA: What good is having a weapon if you won't use it? :ELIJAH: Niklaus, give it to her. hands over the weapon, but with a warning. :KLAUS: Having a monopoly of power makes you a target, sister. Remember that. :KLAUS: You think I spared Marcel out of some mawkish sentimentality. The Hollow wanted both of us dead. Killing him would have given it what it wanted. Mercy was necessary. That's all. The Bayou (Mary's Cabin) :HAYLEY: Don't do that. :MARY: Do what? :HAYLEY: Blame yourself. You think that if you'd stopped your husband, I would have had a better life. :MARY: No one deserves what you've been through. :HAYLEY: It's because of what I've been through that I have her. She is a Mikaelson and I am a Marshall, but we're both still Labonairs. Mary, Jackson said that tragedy always followed my family around... Executions, people dying in floods, fires, or just vanishing. What if the Hollow is behind those deaths, too? And if it went after the Labonairs before what if it wants to finish what it started. St. Louis Cathedral is cleaning Freya's head wound from earlier. :KEELIN: The mighty Freya Mikaelson felled by antiseptic. :FREYA: Keelin, thank you. :KEELIN: Is that gratitude? From the Viking witch who spends her days channeling evil spirits to save vampire brothers? Yeah, you got a concussion. :FREYA: Sometimes I'm forced to do things that I regret. And for what I did to you... Sorry. :KEELIN: I get it. At the end of the day, what you did was for family. And if mine were still alive, I'd do the same. Just don't ever mess with me again. The Abattoir (Underground) :MARCEL: Did you come to gloat? :ELIJAH: Five years ago, I was forced to make a decision: take your life or lose everything. :MARCEL: Yeah, I know. I was there. :ELIJAH: Niklaus was faced with a similar decision today. And here you are. :MARCEL: And here I am. Excuse me if I don't express my gratitude. :ELIJAH: He's changing. :MARCEL: Oh, really? He put me in the same place that I kept him. That's revenge. So same old Klaus. :ELIJAH: Well I would say that he would describe this as strategy. You and I, we both know he's always regarded you as something of a son. So did I, once upon a time. In fact, I used to believe that you were the key to my brother's redemption. :MARCEL: Redemption? He's never gonna change. Not even for his own daughter. :ELIJAH: Oh, he already has. She has changed him. You, Marcellus, you are not needed, welcome or wanted. You have only been spared purely because you are my brother's greatest weakness. And I cannot show any mercy to anyone who would demonstrate threat towards this family. And if indeed you should prevent the redemption of the cruel, the wicked, the vindictive Niklaus Mikaelson... I promise you I will deliver another kind of nightmare. Sweet dreams, Marcellus. :MARCEL: Elijah. Elijah. Elijah! Abandoned House stalks the halls, coming to where Marcel's blood lays on the floor, a plant growing from within it. A figure approaches him from behind; Sofya. :SOFYA: You lied to me. I wanted Klaus dead. We had a deal. Marcel getting taken was not part of it. I should kill you. :DOMINIC: You could. But then you'll never get what you want. Marcel's blood was spilled today. As he is the only one who can kill an Original the Hollow has received this offering and given us a gift in return. A single scratch from that thorn will kill an Original. And we both get what we want. :SOFYA: You want a blood sacrifice for your dead witch, I don't care. All I want is my revenge. END CREDITS See More Category:The Originals Season Four Category:Episode Transcripts